CINTA SUDAH TERLAMBAT,TEME !
by Izca RizcassieYJ
Summary: "Gomen,, Aku tidak bisa Teme. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain,CINTAMU SUDAH TERLAMBAT !Gomen aku harus pergi. . .", SEKUEL OF SASUKE POV THE LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Cinta Sudah Terlambat

AUTHOR:Izca RizcassieYJ

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort,Angst

Pair : SasuNaru slight GaaNaru

Warning : Typo,Gaje,Shounen-ai,OOC,AU, EYD yang tidak sesuai

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

YANG GAK SUKA YAOI HARAP TEKAN TOMBOL BACK !

#jangan lupa siapin tissue ne,?

**#CINTA SUDAH TERLAMBAT#**

Pemuda itu terus menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong,  
Dia masih mengingat kejadian 2 tahun yangg lalu.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

"Teme,kau tahu aku mencintaimu ?", ujar pemuda beriris safir itu pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.  
Sementara pemuda yang di Tanya masih sibuk dengan ipodnya sendiri, Kejadian yang setiap hari di lalui tanpa rasa bosan pemuda beriris safir itu menanyakan pertnyaan yang sama.  
Tapi,hari ini ada yang berbeda.  
"Teme !,kau mendengarkan aku tidak sih ?", ucap pemuda itu dengan nada kesal,  
pemuda di smpingnya pun melepas headsetnya.

"Ada apa, Dobe ?", tanya pemuda beriris onyx pada pemuda di sampingnya,  
Pemuda di sampingnya mendengus kesal.  
"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan aku, Teme ?!",  
pemuda yang di tanya hanya menggeleng dan kembali menggunakan headsetnya, tanpa peduli pemuda di sampingnya.  
Sementara pemuda di smpingnya menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, sakit karena cintanya di abaikan.  
"Baiklah,aku akan pergi dari hidupmu Teme dan jangan pernah mencariku !", ujar pemuda berambut blonde itu sungguh-sungguh. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sambil menengok ke belakang berharap pemuda itu mengejarnya.

Namun,pemuda yang di harapkan itu masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa menyadari pemuda berambut blonde itu pergi dengan tatapan sendu penuh luka.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**__**  
**_  
"Dobe,kau dimana ? Aku sangat merindukanmu. ."  
Sasuke bergumam sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

_**'TOK. .TOK. .TOK. .'**_

"Otoutoku. . .Apa kau sudah tidur ?", terdengar suara baritone dari luar pintu kamarnya.  
"Belum,Kenapa Itachi-nii ?", ujar Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya.  
"Antar Anikimu ini yah ?,yah ?"  
kata pemuda yang menyebut dirinya Aniki.  
"Kemana Aniki ?", tanya Sasuke.

"Ke acara ulang tahun temanku My Otouto ?", kata pemuda yang ternyata Itachi itu.  
"Hn,,", kata Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya.

"Aku anggap itu jawaban iya,,arigatou My Otouto. . .muach muach", kata Itachi sebelum dia sempat beranjak pergi melangkahkan kakinya, dia kembali lagi memanggil Sasuke karena ada hal yang lupa dia ucapkan**.#gomen,Itachi agk OOC.****  
**  
"My Otouto,jangan lupa sebelum jam 7 kau harus sudah siap !", teriak Itachi dengan penekanan dalam setiap kalimat ucapannya,  
"Hn,"sasuke hanya ber'hn mendengar Anikinya bicara.

_**~skip time~**_

Tepat pukul 7 malam Sasuke telah siap dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam,kemeja berwarna biru,serta sepatu brwarna hitam.

Sedangkan Anikinya menggunakan setelan serba hitam,Sasuke cengok melihat penampilan anikinya,yang lebih pantas untuk acara pemakaman bukan acara ulang tahun.  
"Kau sudah siap ?", tanya Itachi pada OtoutoNYA.  
"Hn. .", hanya dua kata itu yang dia ucapkan.

_**~skip time~**_

Mereka sudah tiba di acara ulang tahun teman Itachi a.k.a Sasori.  
Itachi langsung berlari mendekap temannya(?) yang sedang berulang tahun itu dan memberikannya kado  
Sementara sasuke hanya diam tak bergeming.  
"Ah. .lama sekali mereka ?", gumam Sasori,  
"Mereka siapa ?", Tanya Itachi yang mendengar gumaman Sasori yang cukup keras.

"Mereka yang aku maksud itu. . .", belum selesai Sasori menyelesaikan kalimatnya, orang yang di tunggu sudah datang.

"Ah. . .itu mereka ?", tunjuk Sasori pada sepasang kekasih yang baru datang.

"Oh. . .", Itachi hanya ber'oh ria melihat arah jari Sasori menunjuk 'mereka' yang maksudnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terpaku karena terlalu terkejut melihat seseorang yang sangat di rindukannya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Ia langsung tersenyum melihat sosok itu semakin mempesona dari yang terakhir kali dia lihat, Namub perlahan senyum itu memudar saat ia menyadari ada orang lain di samping pemuda itu.

"Sasori-nii,gomen kami terlambat", ucap keduanya dengan kompak.  
"Wah. . wah. . .kalian romantic sekali bias sekompak itu, ?  
Hahaha. . . ", ucap Sasori sambil tertawa menggoda yang sukses membuat kedua wajah mereka merah bak kepiting rebus.

Tanpa mereka sadarii ada aura gelap yang mengelilingi orang yang berada di belakang keduanya karena, mersa tidak di anggap.

"Baiklah karena orang yang di tunggu sudah dating,bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang acaranya ?", ucap Sasori pada semua tamu undangan yang di setujui oleh semuanya.  
#berhubung bakal lama kita skip yah ?

_**~skip time~**_

Acara pemotongan kue telah selesai,dan di lanjutkan dengan acara dansa yang tentu tidak di lewatkan oleh pasangan yang terlambat datang tadi.

"Gaa-kun,aku malu ?", kata pemuda berambut blonde a.k.a Naruto

"Malu kenapa,Naru-koi ?", kata pemuda berambut merah bata a.k.a Gaara di telinga kekasihnya.  
" Semua orang memperhatikan kita berdua ?", ucap Naruto.  
"Sudahlah biarkan saja ?", tukas kekasihnya sambil terus berdansa dengan mesra.  
"Ta-tapi. . .", belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuhnya yang ternyata adalah bibir kekasihnya sendiri a.k.a Gaara.  
"Nghh. . .", Naruto mendesah menikmati ciuman yang di berikan kekaihnya itu dan dengan perlahan lengannya ia lingkarkan di leher kekasihnya , yang membuat Gaara semakin dalam melumat bibir yang seakan menjadi candunya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata onyx yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tangan terkepal menahan emosinya.

"Dasar Gaa-kun pervert !", ujar Naruto setelah Gaara berhenti melumat bibir tipisnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang malah menambah kesan manis di wajah imutnya.  
"Tapi,kau suka kan Naru-koi ?", ucap Gaara dengan tatapan menggoda yang sukses membuat sang uke berblushing ria.

Setelah selesai bedansa mereka memilih duduk berdua di ayunan yang ada di rumah Sasori.  
"Naru-koi,aku mau ke toilet dulu yah ?", ujar Gaara.  
"Tapi,jangan lama lama yah ?", pinta Naruto dengan nada manjanya.

_**'CUP'**__**  
**_Hanya jawaban itu yang di dapat oleh Naruto yang sukses membuatnya berblushing ria, Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara daun bergesek di antara semak semak.

"Si-siapa di situ ?", Tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar karena takut.  
"Apa itu kau Gaa-kun ?", pertanyaan Naruto membuat dada Sasuke semakin nyeri.

"Bukan,,Dobe ?!", jawab Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik semak semak.  
"Te-teme,kenapa kau ada di sini ?", Tanya Naruto agak terbata karena kaget melihat pemuda yang pernah ada di hatinya sekarang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau pergi,Dobe ?", Tanya Sasuke pada pemuda di hadapannya.  
"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkannya,Teme ?", tukas Naruto dengan nada ketus.  
Alis Sasuke mengernyit,tidak memahami maksud pemuda di hadapannya. Dengan mengabaikan maksud pemuda a.k.a Naruto,Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto.  
"Aishiteru,Dobe. . .", ucapan Sasuke terdengar tegas.

Sedangkan Naruto yang masih terkejut hanya terdiam sambil berusaha mencerna semuanya. Sambil mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk pemuda blonde itu tersenyum sangat manis.

"Aishiteru yo,Teme", ucap Naruto dengan wajah menengadah ke langit.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum mendengar jawaban ukenya (?), Sementara Gaara yang baru keluar dari toilet hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari seseorang yang di cintainya dan meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum dia mendengar kalimat yang selanjutnya Naruto ucapkan.

Sambil tersenyum perlahan Naruto menatap dalam mata onyx yang berhasil mencuri hatinya itu, dan melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

". . , Tapi,itu jawaban 2 tahun yang lau,Teme ?" , kalimat Naruto tersebut membuat hati Sasuke yang tadinya merasa melayang langsung terjatuh dan pecah begitu menyakitkan.

"Apa karena laki-laki itu,Dobe ?", Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang agak bergetar. Naruto bukan tak menyadari perubahan pada pemuda di hadapannya,tapi dia sekarang telah memiliki seseorang yang mencintainya dan ia cintai tanpa mengacuhkan cinta tulusnya. Dengan menghela nafas berat Naruto kembali berkata.

"Gomenne,Teme aku yakin kamu akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku.", Naruto tidak berani menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan kedua untukku ?", ujar Sasuke mulai memaksa dengan tatapan sendu.

"Gomen,, Aku tidak bisa Teme. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain,CINTAMU SUDAH TERLAMBAT !Gomen aku harus pergi. . ."

"Tunggu dobe ,! Berikan aku kesempatan lagi ?", Sasuke tetap bertahan memaksa Naruto, Tapi hanya gelengan kuat yang di berikan Naruto sebagai jawabannya, Sebelum dia beranjak dari tempat Sasuke berada.

"Arghhh. . .kenapa semuanya begini ,?! Gomen Naru,aku menyesal. . .", Sasuke masih berteriak frustasi dengan rasa penyesalannya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Naruto mencari keberadaan Gaara, karena ia sempat melihat Gaara pergi saat Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaan kepadanya.

Ia terus berlari hingga ia melihat Gaara sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya untuk pergi meninggalkan pesta yang menyakitkan menurutnya, Namun baru saja ia akan membuka pintu mobilnya ada tangan mungil yang menghalangi pergerakannya. Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas berat menahan emosinya.

"Ada apa,Naruto ?", Tanya Gaara dengan ucapan dingin dan ekspresi wajah yang datar, Sementara Naruto tersentak mendengar nada yang tak biasa dari kekasihnya.

"Gaa-kun,mau kemana ?", Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang menunduk takut.  
"Bukan Urusanmu. !", ucap Gaara masih dengan nada yang tidak mengenakan. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap nanar wajah kekasihnya dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

Karena, tidak tega Gaara pun mengesampingkan egonya dan segera memeluk kekasih mungilnya itu dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Gaa-kun. . .hikz hikz. . .", ucap Naruto sambil terisak dalam dekapan Gaara, Gaara tersentak mendengar kekasihnya tiba-tiba menangis. Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan dekapannya lalu memandang wajah Naruto dengan sendu. "Bukankah sudah ada dia yang kau cintai ?", Gaara berusaha terlihat tegar dengan nada datarnya meski terselip rasa getir di daalam mulutnya.

Naruto hanya terbelalak mendengar ucapan dari Gaara, Namun tiba-tiba dia tesenyum mendengarnya.

_**'CUP'  
**_Gaara,hanya menatap bingung Naruto dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Sementara itu Naruto hanya tertawa kecil membuat Gaara semakin bingung.  
"Aishiteru Gaa-kun, dia hanya masa laluku dan bagiku masa depanku adalah seseorang yang ada di depanku, Dan itu adalah kamu Gaa-kun", ujar Naruto dengan wajah malu malu.

Kata kata Naruto membuat Gaara tersenyum geli,dan kembali mendekap kekasihnya itu.  
"Ashiteru yo Naru-koi, Maaf aku meragukan perasaanmu", ucap Gaara sambil mencium lembut kening Naruto.

Kedua sejoli itu semakin mempererat pelukan mereka seakan tidak ingin di pisahkan siapapun

Sementara dari jauh seorang pemuda menatap dengan sendu kedua pasangan sejoli itu dengan raut wajah penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Ternyata aku memang sudah terlambat Dobe,Aku benar benar menyesal karena kebodohanku menyia nyiakan cintamu", ucap pemuda bermata onyx itu sebelum meninggalkan dua pasang sejoli yang di mabuk cinta.

**OWARI**

salam kenal chingu,**Izca** imnida bangapta. .:D

gomawo buat nae chingu **lilywhitechan **udah dukung aku.:))

di tunggu review,kritik 'n sarannya. Mianhae kalo masih banyak typo atau miss typo .

**RnR,pLease ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 SEQUEL ON NARU POV

**Disclaimer :**

**#Masashi kisimoto-sensei#**

**But,This Story Original My self::**

**:Cintaku Sampai Disini:**

**AUTHOR:Izca RizcassieYJ**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort,**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight GaaNaru**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje,Shounen-ai,OOC,AU, EYD yang tidak sesuai**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**YANG GAK SUKA YAOI HARAP TEKAN TOMBOL BACK !**

**#Cintaku Sampai Disini#**

**NARU POV**

Malam ini aku bertemu dengannya lagi, Seseorang yang dulu pernah mengisi hatiku. Namun itu 2 tahun yang lalu sebelum aku menyerah dengan perasaanku yang selalu di abaikan, bahkan saat aku pergi dia tidak mengejarku sama sekali.

Tapi, sekarang saat aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang menggeser posisinya di hatiku tiba-tiba dia mengungkapkan bahwa dia mencintaiku.

Cih. . maaf Teme, Aku tidak mau lagi tersakiti olehmu meskipun tadi aku melihat penyesalan di matamu tapi aku tidak mau di abaikan lagi karena itu menyakitkan.

Yah. . . orang itu adalah Gaara seseorang yang kini sedang memelukku dengan lembut seakan akan aku krystal yang berharga dan di jaganya. Seseorang yang membuat aku bisa bertahan hingga kini dengan ketulusannya, tetap setia menungguku aku mencintainya hingga kini aku benar benar mencintai pemuda beriris jade yang sekarang hanya akan jadi milikku seorang,possessive ? itu lah aku sekarang karena cinta yang dia berikan membuatku gila.

Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat aku memutuskan pergi dari konoha dan menyerah dengan perasaanku pada Sasuke yang selalu mengabaikanku.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Siang itu seperti biasanya aku sedang duduk berdua bersama Teme menikmati angin yang bergerak mengiringi musim semi yang akan tiba di Taman Konoha. Aku tersenyum senang karena, bisa berdua dengan pujaan hatiku. Saat aku menatap Sasuke tiba tiba aku menjadi gugup, karena aku berniat mengungkapkan perasaanku.

Yosh. . Naruto kamu pasti bias ,! Aku berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri sambil sesekali mencuri pandang seseorang di sebelah kananku. Kami-sama kenapa Sasuteme se tampan ini ? tanpa sadar aku menampar pipiku sendiri karena pertanyaan bodohku. Tapi, aku langsung berhenti saat menyadari Sasuke memperhatikan tingkahku. Dia hanya mengernyitkan alis lalu kembali sibuk dengan ipodnya.

Aku mulai memberanikan diriku untuk mengungkapkan perassanku.

"Ne. .teme,teme ! ", aku sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya agar dia memperhatikanku. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam mataku karena merasa terganggu olehku. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku langsung membalas tatapan Sasuke dan aku melihat ia sedikit terkejut saat aku membalas tatapan matanya.

"Teme, Sebenarnya aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu mungkin kamu belum bisa melupakan Kib. ..", belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku tiba tiba Sasuke beranjak dari sisiku.

"Hn, Aku mau Dobe ,?!", sesaat sebelum dia beranjak pergi. Sedangkan aku hanya terpaku karena terlalu terkejut, namun perlahan aku yang mulai sadar dari keterkejutanku langsung berlari mengejar Sasuke untuk menanyakan kepastin ucapannya.

"Ne, Teme maksudmu apa ? Apa kau menerimaku ?", aku hanya terdiam gugup mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Hn. . ", hanya kata itu yang aku dengar sebelum dia benar benar pergi meninggalkanku yang masih sibuk menerka maksud darei jawabannya.

Awalnya aku mengira setelah memasuki tahun pertama hubungan kami, dia akan lebih hangat padaku, Namun ternyata aku salah mengira jawaban yang di berikannya saat itu memang tulus. Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan saat kekasihnya memilih bersama orang lain. Saat itu aku tidak sengaja melihat dia sedang berciuman dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu, Aku segera bersembunyi agar dia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Dan tanpa sengaja aku mendengarvpembicaraan mereka.

"Suke. . . Aku masih mencintaimu, Maafkan aku karena lebih memilih Shika. . .", belum sempat pemuda itu selesai bicara bibir itu sudah di bungkam oleh bibir Sasuke yang aku saja belum pernah merasakannya.

"Aku juga masih mencintaimu My Puppy. .", ujar Sasuke dengan kelembutan di setiap ucapannya pada pemuda di hadapannya, tanpa menyadari ada hati yang remuk mendengarnya.

'**DEG'**

Aku memegang dadaku yang terasa nyeri mendengar ucapan Sasuke pada mantan kekasihnya itu, Kalimat yang bahkan tak pernah aku dengar darinya untukku. Setelah aku mendengar semua kenyattan ini aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dengan perassan ini. Aku sudah tidak kuat di abaikan terlalu lama lagi, Hatiku terasa lelah. Namun sebelum aku menyerah aku harus yakin bahwa dia memang tidak pernah mencintaiku. Mungkin ini kesempatan terakhir untukmu Suke.

Setelah cukup mendengar percakapan mereka aku memutuskan segera pulang ke rumah, Aku memutuskan untuk perrgi dari hidup Sasuke, bukan karena aku takut menghadapi masalah tapi aku terlalu takut di sakiti olehnya lagi. Aku langsung mengirim pesan padanya untuk bertemu, bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku melepasnya.

**To: My Lovely Teme**

**Teme, bisa kita bertemu ?**

**Aku tunggu di tempat biasa. Jangan telat ne, ?^^**

Setelah agak lama menunggu balasan tiba tiba ponselku bordering, saat aku buka ternyata pesan balasan darinya.

**From : My Lovely Teme**

**Hn**

Hanya balasan singkat yang aku dapat, Tapi setidaknya dia membalas pesanku. Huh. . aku harus kuat ,! Yosh ! semangat Naru.

**In Konoha Park**

Ah, ternyata dia sudah menungguku. Apa dia menungguku dari tadi ? Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya dan langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Teme, apakah kamu sudah menunggu lama ?", Tanya Naruto sekedar mencairkan suasana.

"Hn. .", hanya dua kata yang tidak berarti apapun.

Sekian lama dalam keterdiaman aku berinisiatif mencairkan suasana yang ada,

"Teme,kau tahu aku mencintaimu ?", tanyaku memulai pembicaraan dengannya.

Agak lama aku menunggu jawaban yang keluar cdari mulutnya. Namun dia masih membisu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Teme !,kau mendengarkan aku tidak sih ?", aku mulai kesal dengan sikapnya yang acuh padaku meskipun aku tahu alas an dia mengacuhkanku Dengan terpaksa aku menarik headset yang sedang dia pakai. Sasuke yang merasa terganggu langsung menatapku tajam.

"Ada apa, Dobe ?", Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang membuatku semakin sakit. Aku hanya mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan darinya itu.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan aku, Teme ?!", aku mulai memastikan perasaannya dan ternyata hanya gelengan yang aku dapat dan dia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda olehku. Aku hanya bisa menahan air mataku yang bisa tumpah kapan saja.

Mungkin ini keputusan terakhir yang harus aku ambil, sambil menahan air mata aku mengatakan semua yang telah aku pikirkan masak masak

.  
"Baiklah,aku akan pergi dari hidupmu Teme dan jangan pernah mencariku !", ucapku dengan sungguh sungguh tapi apa yang aku lihat justru semakin membuat hatiku semakin sesak, ia lebih memilih kembali memakai headsetnya dan mengabaikanku. Aku berkali kali menengok ke belakang berharap dia mengejarku ternyata aku salah, ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri mengabaikanku lagi.

Mulai hari ini tidak ada lagi Sasuke di hatiku, Yosh ! Naru kau pasti bisa tanpanya.

Aku mencoba menyemanagti diriku sendiri.

** skip time **

Aku mulai menata hatiku kembali saat memutuskan meninggalkan Konoha dan memutuskan tinggal di Suna, tinggal bersama saudara sepupuku. Selain aku memutuskan pergi aku juga memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di sini.

Astaga aku terlambat di jam kuliah dosen terkiller di kampusku,aku berlari hingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang di depanku.

'**BRUKK'**

Aku hanya terpaku saat menyadari posisi kami yang eumm sangat membuat orang lain salah paham akupun yang langsung tersadar langsung membungkukkan badanku karena menabrak senpaiku.

Tiba tiba orang yang aku tabrak mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku hanya terdiam saat orang itu mengenalkan doriny.

"Sabaku Gaara, kamu manis jadilah ukeku ?", laki laki itu begitu santai mengatakan semuanya tanpa mentadari objek di depannya msih terkejut.

Dan tanpa di sadari oleh mereka benang merah itu telah terajut di antara keduanya.

Aku takkan penah menyangka pertemuan sederhana itu mempertemukanku dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatku merasakan di cintai.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Tiba tiba ada lengan yang melingkar di pinggangku, siapa lagi jika bukan kekasihku Gaara ?

Arigatou kami-sama sudah mengirinkan seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, gumamku sambil terus mempererat dekapan Gaara.

**OWARI**

Aku bawain sekuel dari Cinta Sudah Terlambat, mian kalo kurang pas 'n gk nyambung.

Gomawo buat yang udah review fic abalku ne.

salam kenal chingu,**Izca** imnida bangapta. .:D

gomawo buat nae chingu udah dukung aku.:))

di tunggu review,kritik 'n sarannya. Mianhae kalo masih banyak typo atau miss typo .

**RnR,pLease ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 SASUKE POV LAST CHAP

**Disclaimer :**

**#Masashi kisimoto-sensei#**

**But,This Story Original My self::**

**:My Regret:**

**AUTHOR:Izca RizcassieYJ**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort,**

**Pair : SasuNaru/broken slight GaaNaru,**

**SasuKiba/broken slight SasuSai**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje,Shounen-ai,OOC,AU, EYD yang tidak sesuai**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**YANG GAK SUKA YAOI HARAP TEKAN TOMBOL BACK !**

**#My Regret#**

**SASUKE POV**

Aku benar benar tidak pernah menyangka penolakan malam ini begitu menyakitkan, dia yang dulu selalu aku abaikan sekarang malah mengabaikanku. Lucu sekali sekaligus menyedihkan bagi seorang Uchiha sepertiku menangis karena di tolak oleh orang yang di cintai, padahal aku adalah Uchiha siapapun tidak akan ada yang mampu menolak pesonaku tapi ternyata dia si Dobe yang selalu aku abaikan dan kini menjadi seorang yang selalu aku pikirkan bahkan setiap waktu aku merutuki diriku yang begitu bodoh mengabaikan seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku demi mantan kekasihku yang mempermainkan perasaanku.

Aku menyesal dan merasa bodoh saat si Dobe memutuskan pergi, aku tidak mencegahnya sama sekali karena aku masih terpaku mendengar ucapannya. Hingga tanpa aku sadari dia telah pergi tanpa bisa aku cegah yang membuatku sampai sekarang menyesal. Dan hal yang paling bodoh dariku adalah terlambat menyadari perasaanku hanya karena aku masih di hantui bayangan dari masa laluku. Andai aku bisa mengulang waktu dua tahun yang lalu tidak akan pernah aku melepas si Dobe, Ah masih pantaskah aku mengejek dia sedangkan aku jauh lebih bodoh darinya ?

Saat ini aku hanya bias termenung di tempat yang penuh kenangan dengannya, tempat dimana dia menyatakan perasaan padaku dan memutuskan meninggalkanku. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Siang itu seperti biasa aku duduk bersama si Dobe di taman ini. Sejujurnya saat itu aku sedang mengingat mantan kekasihku yang memutuskanku demi pemuda Nara yang walaupun pemalas aku akui dia juga jenius karena dia berada 1 tingkat di bawah peringkatku. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menerima semuanya karena aku masih sangat mencintai My Puppy,atau mungkin itulah yang aku kira ?

Saat aku sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku tiba tiba si Dobe menggoncang tubuhku, seperti biasa aku berikan deathglare andalanku yang tenyata ia balas dengan tatapan tajam pula. Dan hal yanga aku dengar setelahnya membuatku benar benar terkejut. Ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

"Teme, sebenarnya aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu mungkin kamu belum bisa melupakan Kib. . .", tapi sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya aku langsung menjawabnya.

"Hn, aku mau Dobe ?", aku melihat ia terkejut mendengarnya jawabanku. Sebenarnya aku mengatakan itu hanya karena tidak ingin mendengar nama 'dia' di sebutkan, tapi ternyata malah si Dobe menganggapnya serius.

"Ne, Teme maksudmu apa ? apa kau menerimaku ?", aku masih terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku karena sibuk merutuki kebodohan mulutku. Tapi saat aku melihat wajah gugupnya entah setan dari mana aku malah menjawab dengan dua huruf andalanku.

"Hn. . ", aku merutuki kebodohan mulutku lagi saat tanpa sengaja menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun setelah aku pikirkan kembali mungkin si Dobe bisa berguna untuk membuat My Puppy kembali ke pelukanku. Licik ? itulah seorang Uchiha.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkannya saat dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Namun tidak lama aku mendengar suara langkah orang berlari mengejar langkahku sambil berteriak memanggilku. Huh, apa si Dobe ini tidak tahu suaranya bisa membuat orang lain tuli ? sekali Dobe tetap saja Dobe, tanpa sadar aku menarik sedikit ujung bibirku tapi saat aku sadar kembali aku segera memasang wajah stoic andalanku.

**:SKIP TIME:**

Hari ini genap satu tahun aku bersama dengan Naruto entah sejak kapan aku memanggil namanya, bukan si Dobe lagi. Aku mulai merasa nyaman saat bersamanya, dan tanpa aku sadari aku mulai melupakan 'dia'. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya meskipun aku masih ragu. Namun aku tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini malah menjadi akhir semuanya.

Aku berjalan menuju taman favoritku sambil menunggu Naruto datang. Tapi saat sedang menikmati ketenangan sambil menutup mataku tiba tiba aku mendengar suara yang jujur sampai saat ini sangat aku rindukan, meskipun masih ada rasa sakit di hatiku. Ia mulai mendekatiku, aku hanya terdiam sampai dia tiba tiba menangis di hadapanku.

"Suke. . . aku masih mencintaimu, Maafkan aku karena lebih memilih Shika. . .", tapi sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya aku langsung membungkam bibir yang aku rindukan dengan bibir dinginku karena aku tidak ingin mendengar nama orang yang membuat ia meninggalkanku.

"Aku juga masih mencintraimu My Puppy. . .", entah mengapa aku refleks mengatakan itu Karena memang di hatiku masih terukir namanya sebagai orang yang aku cintai atau mungkin orang yang pernah aku cintai ? akupun masih ragu dengan jawabanku padanya.

Setelah kejadian di taman tadi aku langsung pulang menuju rumah setelah sebelumnya mengantar My Puppy pulang yang tentu saja di akhiri dengan ciuman yang tidak tahu mengapa terasa hambar. Sesaat tiba di rumah aku merebahkan diriku sejenak di kamarku memikirkan perasaanku sebenarnya, baru saja aku hampir terlelap getaran di ponselku mengejutkanku. Saat aku lihat ternyata ada pesan dari Naruto, hampir saja aku melupakannya.

**From : Dobe**

**Teme, bisa kita bertemu ?**

**Aku tunggu di tempat biasa ^^**

Lama aku terdiam hingga aku putuskan untuk menyetujui permintaannya, sekaligus aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya. Aku ketik dua huruf andalanku yang tanpa aku beritahu maksudnya ia pasti mengetahuinya.

**To : Dobe**

**Hn**

Setelah aku membalas pesan untuknya, aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan mengganti pakaianku. Aku langsung mengambil kunci motor kesayanganku dan mulai melajukannya ke tempat kami bertemu. Tidak berapa lama dia datang, sebenarnya aku agak kesal karena ia yang mengajak bertemu malah terlambat.

"Teme, apakah kamu sudah menunggu lama ?", huh sudah tahu lama untuk apa ia bertanya.

"Hn. . ", ujarku dengan sedikit ketus.

Selang beberapa waktu dalam diam tiba tiba ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Teme, kau tahu aku mencintaimu ?", apa maksudnya si Do- eh, Naruto mengatakan itu ? aku masih terdiam mendengar ucapannya karena tanpa ia tanya aku tahu itu. Aku masih sibuk memikirkan tentang hubungan kami dan 'dia'. Saat aku berniat mengatakan padanya keputusanku mengakhiri hubungan kami tiba tiba dia sudah menyela ucapanku.

"Teme !,kau mendengarku tidak sih ?", aku agak sedikit kaget saat ia melepas headset yang aku pakai. aku tidak mendengarnya karena aku sedang memikirkan kata kata yang pas untuk memutuskannya agar ia tidak sakit hati, walaupun aku tidak mencintainya tapi aku tidak ingin ia menjadi sakit hati. Aku menatapnya tajam karena menggangguku.

"Ada apa, Dobe ?", tanyaku dengan nada kesal yang begitu kentara. Tapi apa itu ? kenapa malah ia yang mendengus kesal ?huh,!

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan aku, Teme ?", tentu saja aku hanya menggeleng karena memang aku tidak mendengarkannya. Namun saat aku menatap matanya terlihat ia kecewa melihat jawabanku, yang entah mengapa membuat hatiku sakit melihatnya. Aku melihat ia menghela nafas berat, tidak lama kemudian ia tiba tiba menatapku sambil mengucapkan hal yang membuatku terkejut sama seperti saat ia menyatakan cintanya padaku.

"Baiklah,aku akan pergi dari hidupmu Teme dan jangan pernah mencariku !", aku sedikit terpaku mendengarnya tapi aku kembali memakai headsetku karena ku pikir bukankah memang ini yang aku harapkan ?

Aku kembali berpikir tentang perasaanku sebenarnya, mengapa aku merasa nyeri saat Naruto memutuskanku ? saat aku membalikkan tubuhku,aku kira ia masih di sampingku tapi ternyata ia sudah pergi yang malah membuatku semakin nyeri. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah agar bisa istirahat sejenak di kamarku.

**One week letter**

Sudah satu minggu ini sejak kepergian Naruto, awalnya aku pikir akan bahagia tanpa ada ia yang mengganggu waktuku. Hingga tanpa aku sadari malah mengacuhkan Kiba yang aku kira masih aku cintai, sampai akhirnya ia kembali meninggalkanku karena sikapku itu. Dan sejak kejadian itu Naruto tidak pernah terlihat lagi batang hidungnya di sekolah sampai hari kelulusan sekolah aku tidak mendengar kabar apapun darinya

Aku masih terpaku menatap tempat favoritku atau bisa di sebut tempat favorit Naruto sebenarnya. Tapi, sekarang aku jadi menyukai taman ini. Setelah aku menyadari perasaanku aku berusaha mencari keberadaannjya, aku sampai bertanya pada semua teman dekatnya maupun keluarganya namun tidak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya atu mungkin pura pura tidak mengetahuinya ? Huh. . aku benar benar merindukannya.

Setelah acara kelulusan aku berharap ia akan dating tapi ternyata itu hanya harapan palsu. Akupun terpaksa menuruti keinginan Otousan untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di Amerika, aku merenung di kamarku sebelum aku berangkat ke Amerika kembali memikirkan dirinya. Apa aku harus menyerah ? hah. . .aku merasa lelah memikirkannya. Sampai akhirnya aku putuskan untuk melupakannya.

**:SKIP TIME:**

**Two years letter**

Malam ini aku kembali Tokto setelah dua tahun aku berada di Amerika melanjutkan kuliahku, tidak butuh waktu yang lama karena aku seorang Uchiha. Tapi aku tidak tahu walaupun sudah dua tahun semenjak kejadian itu tidak sedikitpun aku bisa melupakannya.

Saat sedang menikmati kenangan kenangan itu, tiba tiba Aniki mengetuk pintu kamarku dan ia memintaku untuk menemaninya ke acara ulang tahun temannya. Tiba tiba jantungku berdetak kencang seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang penting entah itu menyenangkan atau menyakitkan dan tanpa sadar aku langsung mengingat diri'nya'.

Tidak terasa sudah waktunya kami pergi(-red ItaSau) aku berdandan seperti biasa tapi tetap mempesona. Saat aku melihat Aniki sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa tapi karena tidak Uchiha sekali aku berusaha menahannya, walaupun akhirnya aku cengok melihat penampilannya saat ini yang seperti orang mau ke pemakaman . setelah puas mengejek Aniki kamipun segera berangkat ke tempat acara itu.

**At Akasuna's Mansion**

Saat ini kami sudah berada di Mansion teman Anikiku, ketika Aniki sudah bertemu dengan temannya ia langsung memeluknya dan mengucapkan ucapan selamat pada temannya itu. Setelah itu mereka sibuk bercakap cakap tentang seseorang yang membuatku penasaran sehingga aku ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Percakapan mereka terhenti saat pemuda berambut merah a.k.a Sasori berteriak melihat orang yang di tunggunya datang.

Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau firasat itu memang benar ada sebelum aku merasakannya ketika aku melihat sepasang kekasih yang berdiri di depanku. Salah satu dari mereka adalah sosok yang aku rindukan selama ini. Tapi apa apaan itu ? kenapa ia malah tersipu malu saat teman Aniki menggodanya dengan pemuda panda itu ?

Akupun hanya menatap kesal ke arah mereka yang membuat auraku menjadi menakutkan, tapi anehnya mereka tidak merasakannya. Cih,menjijikan ! sungutku. Acara selanjutnya setelah pemotongan kue membuatku semakin panas apalagi pemuda panda itu menyentuh Naruto-ku, dan apa itu ? kenapa mereka malah berciuman di depan umum ? kenapa Naruto malah mendesah menikmati ciuman si panda ? wajahnya juga memerah seperti buah kesukaanku. Shit, Shit ! kenapa ia diam saja ?

Aku melihat mereka menepi dari tempat pesta dan aku mulai mengikuti mereka, ketika aku melihat pemuda panda itu pergi aku langsung menampakkan diriku. Sesaat sebelumnya aku bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ku lihat ia ketakutan saat mendengar suara sepatuku yang bergesekkan dengan semak semak.

"Si-siapa di situ ?", suaranya terdengar ketakutan.

"Apa itu kau Gaa-kun ?", pertanyaan'nya' hanya membuatku tersenyum kecut.

"Bukan, Dobe ?!", aku melihat ia agak tersentak kaget mengetahui akulah yang datang.

"Te-teme,kenapa kau ada di sini ?", suaranya terdengar bergetar mengatakannya, mungkinkah ia gugup bertemu denganku ?

"Kenapa kau pergi,Dobe ?", tanyaku dengan serius.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkannya, Teme ?", terdengar nada ketus dari suaranya. Tapi aku hanya bisa mengerutkan alis karena bingung dengan yang ia maksud. Sebelum sempat ia sadari aku langsung menggenggam kedua tangannya, melihat tidak ada penolakan aku berusaha melanjutkan kegiatanku.

"Aishiteru, Dobe. . .", setelah dua tahun akhirnya bisa aku ungkapkan perasaanku. Aku menunggu jawaban darinya dengan berdebar debar, sekian lama menunggu akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aishiteru yo, Teme. . .", aku bahagia mendengar jawabannya tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ternyata masih ada lanjutan dari ucapannya.

". . . tapi,itu jawaban dua tahun yang lalu, Teme ?!", jawaban itu sukses membuat hatiku hancur.

"Apa karena laki laki itu, Dobe ?", aku berusaha menahan tangisku meskipun suaraku tetap bergetar.

"Gomenne, Teme aku yakin kamu akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku", tidak Naru,bukan jawaban itu yang ingin aku dengar.

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan kedua untukku ?", aku tidak peduli bila ia merasa aku mulai memaksanya.

"Gomen,, Aku tidak bisa Teme. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain,CINTAMU SUDAH TERLAMBAT ! Gomen aku harus pergi. . .", ucapannya benar benar menyakitkanku. Aku masih belum menyerah terus menghalanginya.

"Tunggu dobe ,! Berikan aku kesempatan lagi ?", aku tetap berusaha memaksanya tapi ternyata ia tetap menolakku dengan di iringi gelengan kuat ia meninggalkanku.

"Arghhh. . .kenapa semuanya begini ?! Gomen Naru,aku menyesal. .. ", aku mengerang frustasi saat ia meninggalkanku. Aku mengikuti langkahnya karena aku takkan melepasnya, tapi akibat yang aku dapat adalah melihatnya dalam dekapan orang lain. Haruskah aku menyerah ? huh. . aku telah kalah ? aku tersenyum miris melihat sepasang kekasih yang bahagia itu.

Dengan berjalan gontai aku meninggalkan mereka berdua,dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk bisa menghapus cinta ini.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Dan disini lah aku sekarang meratapi nasib cintaku yang pupus karena kebodohanku, hanya penyesalan yang aku dapatkan. Saat aku menikmati ketenangan tiba tiba aku di kejutkan oleh sesorang yang menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Menurut yang aku baca di buku, tidak baik menyimpan semua masalahmu sendiri setidaknya bagi sedikit masalahmu pada orang lain." Aku hanya diam melihat sosok itu yang masih tersenyum dan terlihat senyum itu bukan senyuman tulus. Masih dengan senyuman anehnya orang itu mengangkat tangannya, sedangkan aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku bingung.

"Hajimemashite**, Shimura Sai** yoroshiku ne ?", masih dengan tangan terangkat dan senyum aneh laki laki itu mengenalkan namanya. Aku hanya mendengus dan langsung berdiri mengacuhkannya. Dan laki laki itu ikut beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hei,! Siapa namamu ?",laki laki it uterus memanggilku sambil berteriak. Aku tidak tahu tapi entah kenapa aku jadi tersenyum mendengar ia berteriak penuh semangat.

Hah. . .mungkinkah **Kami-sama** mengirimnya untukku ?

**OWARI**

Kalau yang ini benar benar **END** !

Gomen kalau semakin gaje,saya gk brmaksud apa2 hanya ingin sesekali Sasu di nistain:p

Arigatou buat yang udah review 'n kasih saran,kritik,etc.

**Big thanks to:**

**,yuki amino,ryanfujoshiSN, .1,Guest,nona,**

**And nae chingu(:**

**lilywhitechan**

di tunggu review,kritik 'n sarannya. Mianhae kalo masih banyak typo atau miss typo .

**RnR,pLease ^^**


End file.
